The Vacation
by Lizza Gale
Summary: This story is a crossover between many different animes. I only own Fuu. Mari and Noodles are my friends. I went on vacation to Alaska last summer, and this is the retelling of that vacation. It is very funny and interesting. Thanks to my friend Mari for
1. Good Morning!

Disclaimer: Okay. I own no characters, except Fuu. That's me. - Mari is my bestie friend and Noodles is another of my friends, but I don't own them. I'd like to thank Mari for the idea for this story. I dedicate it to her cuz shes the best friend ever! Hope ya like it Mari!...and other people lol sry i luv ya'll!

"Fuu?" Inuyasha managed to muffle his love's name as he attempted to wake up. It was 3a.m. and the alarm clock was going off. It wasn't a pleasant sound, either. It was a loud, annoying, beeping sound that could be heard throughout the house. Fuu, not appreciating the fact that she was being woken up this early, reached over and threw the alarm clock at the pink wall. "FuuBoo? It's 3. It's time to get up. We have to pack, remember?"

"Mmfhfmmmmf!" Fuu attempted to yell, but her voice just wouldn't allow it.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said as he giggled, "but you'll need to speak in English. That's the only language I know."

"I said...SHUT UP!"

"GAH!" The intensity of Fuu's voice forced Inuyasha to fall backwards off the bed. The red silk sheets, with Fuu tangled in them, were pulled down onto Inuyasha.

"Oh...That's good...Very comfortable...'Night."

"No no no no no no no no no no. You have to get up...We have to pack for vacation."

"Vacation!" Fuu sat straight up and rubbed her eyes awake. "That's today!"

"Yea..."

"We didn't pack!"

"No."

"Why didn't you remind me about this LAST NIGHT!"

"I did. You said 'fmmmmmfhmmmm', and fell asleep..."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No prob, but if you wanna be ready to go on time, you better help me pack."

"Right...mmhmm yup." Fuu got off Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and Fuu jumped back into bed with the sheets still tangled around her. Inuyasha, seeing that Fuu had gone back to bed, jumped over to the bed and tickled her.

"Okay! Okay! O-o-okay! I-i- I'm up!" Fuu got up and walked over to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth and walked back into her bedroom. What she saw frightened her and she took a few steps backward. Sitting on her bed, was a suitcase filled with clothes neatly folded. "Inuyasha? Did you fold these?"

"Yes."

"And make sure they match?"

"Yes."

"Mine AND yours?"

"Yes."

Fuu walked over to the suitcase and inspected it. Everything was perfect! She reached up and petted Inuyasha's soft, fluffy, white puppy ears. "Thank you InuBoo." She got out another suitcase and filled it with other things like hair/tooth brushes, toothpaste, makeup, shampoo, etc. About an hour later, at 4, the rest of the mansion was supposed to be getting up. However, no one got up...no one, that is, except Mari.

Now, let me explain about Mari. Mari is Fuu's best friend. Mari, Fuu, Inuyasha, and a few others sneak out of the mansion some nights and go clubbing. Mari and Fuu get into all kinds of trouble, but they always have each other's backs. And Mari is the only one in the mansion that doesn't bother Inuyasha and Fuu when they are in their room. Except this morning, for Fuu had asked her to make sure she was awake.

Mari was awake about 20 minutes before her alarm went off. When it did go off, she shut it off immediately and slowly approached Fuu and Inuyasha's bedroom. She silently knocked. Being a human, you wouldn't be able to tell she knocked at all, but Fuu and Inuyasha, being hanyous, heard her loud and clear, but not too loud.

"Come in." Fuu whispered as she opened her door. "Oh, good morning, Mari. Sleep good?"

"Yea. You?"

"Fine."

"Mornin' Inuyasha."

"Mornin' Mari."

"Well, I'm going to make sure I have everything packed. Would you like me to wake up the rest of the humans?"

"Uh, I think I can do it this morning. Thanks anyways, though."

"No prob!"

Fuu stepped right outside her bedroom door and took a deep, relaxing breath. "FIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEE!" Now, this made no sense, for the mansion was very high-tech. Fire and any natural disaster proof. I mean it was SAFE. There could be a tornado right outside the window and you could sit around and play a board game. No worries in this mansion. But, naturally, Fuu had invited all stupid humans (except Mari and Inuyasha) to live in the mansion. And so, everyone jumped out of bed and ran outside their bedroom doors. Running down the stairs, they all stopped at the same time and looked at Fuu as the realization hit them.

"Uh...hehe..." '''''' "Good morning! This is some day, some date, some year. I don't really care about that. Now get ready! We are leaving for the airport in 1 hour. Now, SCOOT!" Everyone ran back upstairs. Well, Noodles, attempted to, but she got ran over. Mari peeked her head out her bedroom door.

"Toodles Noodles!...Again!" -

"Yea Yea..." And with that, Noodles went back upstairs to her room.

The next hour was chaos. Everyone was running around the house.

SHPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEP! Fuu blew her whistle, and everyone scooted downstairs and got in a straight line (except Mari, Inuyasha, and herself).

Fuu, Mari, and Inuyasha were paying for EVERYTHING on the trip. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Hence, they were in charge. Fuu began.

"Luggage?"

A wave of "check" sounded from those in the line.

"Passports? Tickets?"

Another wave of "check" sounded.

"Alright. MOVE!" Fuu looked at Mari, who was giving her a look that said you're-very-scary. "What?" Fuu asked innocently. "It's fun!" -'''

Upon command, everyone in the house moved outside and climbed into their seats on the bus. Fuu, Inuyasha, and Mari piled the luggage into the side compartment of the bus. When they got on their eyes grew to the size of hula-hoops.

"Rio!" They practically jumped out of their skin. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU WILL NOT DRIVE US TO THE AIRPORT! YOU WILL NOT DRIVE US ANYWHERE!"

Rio, not really caring at all, smiled and walked back to his seat with Lyserg. Fuu and Inuyasha got in the two front seats, and Mari sat behind them. (A/N: let me explain. there is one seat behind the steering wheel. theres another seat beside that one, and then theres a single seat behind those 2 seats sorta in the middle. understand better now? i hope so -) Fuu drove to the airport. It was a pleasant ride. Well, as pleasant as it could get. I mean, how pleasant is a 2-hour drive to the airport at like 5 in the morning? Of course, most of them were sleeping, and those who weren't sleeping were either having a whispered conversation or reading or something.

"Wake up everyone!"

"Huh?"

"Wha—!"

"We're at the airport!"

alright. let me explain. over summer vacation last year, i went on vacation to alaska. Mari did give me the idea for the story but after a few turns, the group will arrive in alaska. then it will be a retelling of my journey that vacation. EVERYTHING went wrong. But it was fun. and im sure you'll love it!...actually the retelling of my vacation will start next chapter at the airport! - well please review ill try to update as soon as i can! thanks again Mari!


	2. Pittsburgh to Milwaukee

"We're here? Already?" asked Yoh, sounding half-dead.

"Yoh," said Fuu as she turned around to look at him, "how much sleep did you get last night?"

"In total? About 14 hours."

"And you're still tired?"

"Uh," Mari cut in, "I don't think you've noticed, but YOH'S ALWAYS TIRED! HE SLEPT IN A PUDDLE OF MUD LAST WEEK FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

"Owwwww! Mari!" Fuu and Inuyasha flattened their ears on their heads. "Please don't yell that loud! It hurts!"

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot."

"It's alright. Okay, people. We're going to do this in a neat, orderly, organized, civilized manner. LINE UP!" On Fuu's command, everyone on the bus-except Fuu, Mari, and Inuyasha, got off and stood in a straight, single-file line. Fuu giggled again. "This is fun! You know. Bossing everyone around."

"Yes. I've noticed. By the way, I'm proud of you. You used big words all by yourself!"

"Yea! I know! I feel proud!" Fuu giggled.

Fuu, Mari, and Inuyasha got off the bus and walked down the line of humans, and shamans, spirits, and a species of its very own. This species included Opacho, Miroku, and Myouga. Fuu opened the hatch on the side of the bus. She and Inuyasha got the luggage out of the little compartment. Fuu, not knowing she had made a big mistake, sent Faust, Eliza, and Mari to get a few carts to push the luggage on.

Roughly fifteen minutes had passed. Everyone was getting tired of standing around. Then, Faust came around the side of the bus pushing the cart. Eliza and Mari were sitting on the cart, talking. There was another cart that Faust was pulling behind him.

"Well," Faust said as he stopped walking, thus, stopping the carts, "here they are."

A wave of "finally"'s and "took ya long enough"'s and other remarks sounded down the line of the group. Mari and Eliza got off the one cart. Eliza went back to the line and stood next to Faust.

"Faust," Fuu started, "you didn't do any damage to anyone or anything while getting the carts, did you?"

"No. I mean, sure I pushed a few people out of the way, and ran over some other people with the carts, and accidentally let go of one of the carts, and it crashed into someone's car, and–"

"Alright. Don't tell me anymore," Fuu said as she giggled at the thought of the looks on Faust's, Mari's, and Eliza's faces when those things happened.

Mari helped Fuu and Inuyasha pile the luggage onto the carts and tie them down.

Once the luggage was all set on the carts, 'cart-pushers' were assigned. Faust was banned from cart-pushing for the rest of the trip; it's way too dangerous. The cart-pushers were, of course, Inuyasha and Mari. Think about this. A half-demon pushing a cart weighed down with like a ton of luggage. Not THAT hard. Now think about this. A shaman pushing a cart with, even HALF the weight of the half-demon's cart. Now THAT would be a funny sight. But moving on...

Fuu led the group, followed by the carts and then the rest of the group, to the front doors of the airport. Fuu and Mari looked at each other and did a 'mirror-check'. Fuu made sure Mari looked perfect, and Mari made sure Fuu looked perfect. Once they fixed each other's hair and things, they returned to what they were doing. Fuu walked in the doors, followed by the carts, and (u can probably guess this) then the group. Fuu walked up to the place that weighed the luggage. She and Inuyasha put the luggage onto the scale one-by-one-by-one-by-one-by-one... Mari would've helped, but her arms were very sore from pushing the cart.

After they weighed the luggage and got tags and slips and crap, they went to the security area. The security people, who scared Fuu and Mari greatly (they thought the men worked for the FBI and were looking for them lol), ran each piece of luggage through like 4 or 5 or 6...or 20 security belts. Once all the luggage had been checked and tagged and sent down, as Fuu called it, 'the moving sidewalk that took your suitcases to a bus thingy that took your suitcases to the plane', the group went to the ticket counter.

They waited in line for about an hour and a half. Then, it was -finally- their turn. It took the people FOREVER to print out all the tickets. Once Fuu had all the tickets in her hands, she counted them and made sure they WERE ALL there. And they were.

Fuu and Inuyasha led the group to the shopping center. There was a McDonald's next to some stores. Mari and Fuu ordered everyone's breakfast, and everyone else went shopping. The girls took breakfast to the tables and set them out. It was a matter of seconds before the group was all sitting at the tables eating.

"Flight 271 from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States of America to Milwaukee, Minnesota, United States of America will be boarding in five minutes. I repeat. Flight 271 from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States of America to Milwaukee, Minnesota, United States of America will be boarding in five minutes," came over the intercom.

Fuu, Inuyasha, and Mari looked at each other. Once again, their eyes went to the size of hula-hoops. "OKAY!" yelled Fuu, ignoring the pain that was in her ears and most likely in Inuyasha's ears, "pack up breakfast and stuff it in your carry-ons! We have exactly 2.5 minutes to get to the other side of the airport. That will gives 2.5 minutes to get our tickets stamped and get on the plane and get our seats." When Fuu was done talking, everyone had their breakfasts packed up and they had their carry-ons hanging from every limb on their body.

"Okay! Let's move!" yelled Mari. The group ran down the hall, hopped on the moving sidewalk, which at this time in the morning, was empty. Well, ALMOST empty. There was one innocent person, but Fuu took care of him. She pushed him over the short glass wall. I mean, who cares if he broke an arm and a leg or two? Certainly not Fuu.

The group ran down the moving sidewalk. Finally, they made it to gate C-3 (after running over a few little children, and pushing some more people out of their way lol). Fuu ran up to the ticket counter and handed her the stack of tickets. The lady quickly stamped each ticket and handed them back to Fuu. They ran down the stairs, down the winding ramp, then down the boarding ramp, then finally they got onto the plane. They threw their carry-ons into the compartments above their seats, and sat down.

Fuu was sitting next to Inuyasha (of course! thats me! XP), Kagome and Kikyou, Faust and Mari, Yoh and Anna, Rio and Morty, and so on... As soon as they got settled in their seats...

"Uh, this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in exactly one minute. Please return to your seats. The seatbelt sign has been turned on. And for those of you who may, for some reason, not know what that means, please buckle your seat belts."

The group fumbled over their belts. They finished buckling right in time, too. The engine revved up. Fuu and Inuyasha flattened their ears tight down on their heads. They quickly pulled four or five hats on their heads.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT IT OFF!" screamed Fuu and Inuyasha. "OWWWWWWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW OWWWWWWW! THAT HURTS! OW!"

Finally, they were in the air, level. No more loud noises. Well, not until they landed, anyways.

It's been an hour. Only half an hour left until they get to Milwaukee. Almost everyone was asleep. Yoh was, too, of course. Fuu and Inuyasha were turned around in their seats talking to Mari and Faust.

"Like yea!" Fuu said. "I'm like TOTALLY excited! I mean, one week of land tours, then one week on a cruise ship!" she squealed.

"Yup. I'm really excited too!" Inuyasha said, NOT sarcastically.

"And you said you'd hate it."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Sorry. Only GIRLS are allowed to change their minds that fast."

"Opps. Too bad. Guess I didn't get the memo. You're out of luck."

"Uh," Mari cut in, "Fuu. Please don't look out the windows."

"Wh–" started Fuu, but she looked out the window and her voice faltered. "OH MY GOSH! AHHHH! WATER! WE'RE FLYING OVER WATER!"

"You love water," said Inuyasha.

"Yea. When I'm on LAND! NOT WHEN I'M FLYING OVER IT!"

"Guh, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Milwaukee, Minnesota, United States of America in roughly two minutes. Please return to your seats and buckle up. Thank you for your cooperation."

Fuu sat down in her seat and buckled up. She looked out her window. They were descending. It looked like they were still over the water, even though they weren't. She started to freak. Then, the wheels hit the runway and made a crashing sort of sound.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead," Fuu kept repeating to herself.

"Uh, no you're not," Inuyasha replied.

"Yea I am. And so are you. We crashed into the water and suffocated and died and now instead of running to the light, we're sitting in the plane. Like total and complete idiots."

"No. Actually, we only landed."

"Yea. Fine. We "landed". I believe you. Because we "landed" in the WATER!"

"No! We're on the runway!" Inuyasha sighed.

Fuu looked out her window. "So we are!" she stated as a sweat drop appeared.

"This is your captain speaking. Yet again. We have landed safely, and you are now safe to unbuckle and exit the plane. Thank you for flying with us and for cooperating. Have a nice day!"

The group stood up and replaced their carry-ons to the limbs of their bodies. They moved to the front of the plane and exited, walked up the boarding ramp, then up some stairs, out of gate D-6, and onto a moving sidewalk. They just stood there and let the sidewalk move them. Even though most of them slept on the plane and got a new burst of energy, they were still pretty tired from carrying all the carry-ons. There were tons of them! Anyways, when they reached the end of the moving sidewalk, they stepped off, and started walking to the other gate where they would catch Flight 965 from Milwaukee, Minnesota, United States of America to Fairbanks, Alaska, United States of America.

Okay. - Chapter 2 up! Please review and tell me what you think!

Next chapter Preview (in one word):

Delays?


End file.
